Idle stance
The idle stance is a pose that Crash or any other playable character will perform if they remain in a certain spot for a certain amount of time. The animation varies between each Crash Bandicoot game and depends on the environment that Crash is in. These return for every character in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, who will perform their own poses and animations if standing still without being controlled. ''Crash Bandicoot *Crash repeatedly glances side to side. *Crash picks up a wumpa fruit and throws it up in the air. He then looks up and scratches his head. The wumpa fruit then splatters all over his face, covering him in purple juice. Crash then does a spin to remove it. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and Crash Bandicoot: Warped *Crash sighs. *Crash repeatedly glances side to side. *Crash scratches his head. *Crash plays with a Yo-Yo. Occasionally, Crash accidentally gets himself tangled in the string. *Crash shivers and breathes on his hands to warm them in snowy and rainy levels. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex *Crash scratches his left leg with his right foot. *Crash sighs and shakes his head. *Crash pulls a wumpa fruit out of his back pocket, rolls it down his arm and over his shoulders, then headbutts it away. *Crash pulls a wumpa fruit out of his ear and throws it away. *Crash scratches his head. *Crash puts his thumb in his mouth and wiggles his fingers at the camera. *Crash shivers and breathes on his hands to warm them in snowy levels. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced and Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage *Crash sighs. *Crash pulls a blue Gameboy Advance out of his back pocket and briefly plays with it. *Crash scratches his head. Crash Nitro Kart Each character has one idle animation that they'll do when left idle for a bit. *Crash falls asleep at the wheel, leaning to his right. *Coco tosses her hair. *Crunch does some neck rolls. *Fake Crash falls asleep in the same way as Crash. *Cortex looks over his shoulder at the player and motions with his hand to get moving. *N. Gin lightly smacks his rocket with the palm of his hand and shuffles in his seat. *Tiny silently does a roaring motion, tossing his head around. *N. Tropy pats the side of his kart with his right hand. *Nitros Oxide grabs his head and pulls it lightly to the side, then lets go, causing it to wobble like a bobble-head. *Zem scratches his butt. *Zam scratches his cheek like a cat. *Velo thrashes around impatiently. *N. Trance wipes his brow. *Dingodile leans forward and sniffs the air. *Polar jumps around in his seat. *Pura jumps around, same as Polar. Crash Twinsanity Crash *Crash stretches and yawns. *Crash peeks over his shoulder at the player. This has two variations - he can peek over his left shoulder while smiling, or over his right shoulder looking confused. *Crash scratches his belly. *Crash scratches his head. *Crash points his hands like a gun, quickly aiming left then right. *Crash glances side to side then scratches his head. *Crash picks his ear, sucks the finger he used, then swallows hard with his tongue hanging out. *Crash turns to the camera in a fighting stance, throwing a few punches. *Crash scratches his butt. Crash and Cortex (Rollerbrawl) *Crash pins Cortex to the ground, straddling him, and starts choking him. *Cortex repeatedly smashes Crash's face against the ground, flattening his snout. *Crash pins Cortex on his front and pulls his arm behind his back painfully, making a cracking sound. *Cortex puts Crash over his knee and starts spanking him, smirking. Crash and Cortex (Joined with Crystal) *Cortex draws his foot back to kick Crash, but quickly looks away and puts his foot down when Crash turns around. Cortex (alone) *Cortex stretches his back, looking pained. *Cortex does a russian squat dance on the spot. *When facing away from the camera, Cortex wraps his arms around himself and rubs his back, pretending to be kissing someone. Cortex (playable) *Cortex randomly poses with his ray gun. *When out of ammo, he glances around fearfully, trembling. Nina *Nina stretches her hands. *Nina squishes her head with her hands. *Nina checks her "nails". *Nina runs a hand through her hair. *Nina does a pose, spreading her arms and raising a leg in the air. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash * Crash looks from side to side * Crash spins and breakdances. * Crash sighs and crosses his arms, tapping his foot. * Crash scratches his head. * Crash picks up a wumpa fruit and throws it up in the air. He then looks up and scratches his head. The wumpa fruit then splatters all over his face, covering him in purple juice. Crash then does a spin to remove it. * Crash plays catch with Aku Aku by throwing a wumpa fruit, Aku Aku bouncing it back with his face. Crash ends up getting splattered by the wumpa in the process, but they both laugh it off and Crash shakes his head to remove it. * Crash does some yoyo tricks. In one instance, he gets tied up with his own yoyo. * Crash does the victory dance. * Crash shivers and breathes on his hands to warm them in snowy and rainy levels. Coco * Coco looks from side to side. * Coco blows her bang away from her face then glares at the camera, tapping her foot. * Coco leans to the left. * Coco does the victory dance. * Coco sits on the ground and types on her laptop. * Coco gets a call on her phone. She answers it, nodding along to the conversation, then hangs up. * Coco gets a call on her phone again. This time, after hanging up, she scrolls through something on the phone, occasionally pausing to take a selfie, shaking her head and pulling a silly face. She sometimes looks around and takes pictures of her surroundings. * The third variation of the phone animation ends with the phone suddenly beginning to spark. Coco shakes it, startled, then throws it up in the air and ducks just before it explodes. * Coco shivers, hugging her laptop to her chest in snowy and rainy levels. ''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Every single character has their own set of idle animations. Crash *Crash looks around, looking amazed. He then grabs the wheel of his kart, tongue hanging out, looking determined. *Crash glances side to side. *Crash stretches and yawns, then leans forward and falls asleep. He startles awake a couple of second later, grabbing the wheel again. Cortex *Cortex glances around. *Cortex leans back, smirking with the tips of his fingers together. He then throws his head back and does an evil laugh, making a fist with his hand. *Cortex grips the wheel and leans forward a little, smirking. Tiny *Tiny rolls his shoulders then slams his fists together. *Tiny glances around. *Tiny picks his teeth with a claw, then flicks whatever he picked out away. Coco *Coco gets a call on her phone. She answers it, furrows her brow while listening, then hangs up. *Coco glances around. *Coco closes her eyes and rolls her neck. N. Gin *N. Gin glances around. His cyborg eye gets stuck looking off to the right. He smacks the side of his head to knock it loose. *N. Gin glances around. *N. Gin raises a pointed finger, smiling like he has an idea, but shakes his head and puts his hand back on the wheel. Dingodile *Dingodile looks over his shoulder. *Dingodile glances around. *Dingodile stretches his neck and rolls his shoulder. Polar *Polar sneezes and shakes his head. *Polar glances around, tapping his paws on the wheel. *Polar rubs his cheek and looks sad for a moment, then sits back up, smiling again. Pura *Pura glances around. *Pura taps his paws on the wheel, smiling. *Pura looks around quickly, looking startled for a moment. Penta Penguin *Penta waves his flippers around and shakes his head. *Penta glances around. *Penta rubs his flippers together shiftily, smirking. Ripper Roo *Ripper Roo looks over his shoulder and stares at the camera for a second, then turns back around, laughing. *Ripper Roo glances around. *Ripper Roo struggles with his straight jacket, pulling at a sleeve with his tongue. Papu Papu *Papu Papu glances around. *Papu Papu scratches his butt. *Papu Papu snaps his fingers and points at his mouth. Komodo Joe *Joe glances around. *Joe taps his fingers on the wheel, then turns to the left and hisses at someone. *Joe stretches his hands and wiggles his fingers, looking excited. Pinstripe Potoroo *Pinstripe glances around. *Pinstripe slaps the wheel, looking annoyed, then makes a gesture with his other hand. He then shakes his head and holds a hand out. *Pinstripe licks his hand then runs it through his hair. Fake Crash *Fake Crash glances around then looks up, opening his mouth wide. *Fake Crash picks his teeth. *Fake Crash stretches and pretends to fall asleep, then sits back up and put his hands back on the wheel. *Fake Crash giggles to himself. Nitros Oxide *Oxide glances around. *Oxide looks down at his hands, then forms fists with them and laughs evilly. *Oxide checks his nails then rolls his eyes. N. Tropy *N. Tropy glances around. *N. Tropy brushes something off the front of his armour. *N. Tropy crosses his arms for a second. Crunch *Crunch glances around. *Crunch rolls his shoulder. *Crunch briefly puts his fists on his hips, then pumps his fist in the air. Krunk *Krunk glances around. *Krunk pulls something out of his beard, then eats it. His hat slips to the side of his head in the process, which he re-adjusts. *Krunk looks both ways then rolls his eyes, looking bored. Small Norm *Small Norm glances around. *Small Norm points at his wrist impatiently, as if pointing at a watch. *Small Norm takes off his hat, lightly brushes it off, then puts it back on. Big Norm *Big Norm re-adjusts his hat, then slams his fist into his other hand. *Big Norm glances around. *Big Norm looks at the back of his hand, then crosses his arms for a few seconds. Nash *Nash glances around. *Nash chomps at the air. *Nash glances around, snarling. N. Trance *N. Trance glances around. *N. Trance rolls his eyes. *N. Trance taps the emblem on the front of his exoskeleton and leans back and forth, his egg head spinning around in place. Real Velo *Velo glances around. *Velo strokes his beard, then admires the jewellery on his right hand. *Velo licks his medal then rubs it, polishing it. He looks it over and nods in satisfaction. Geary *Geary glances around. *Geary's eyes turn red and he forms a fist with his hand, but they quickly return to being green, and he looks around nervously. *Geary pulls a vacuum nozzle out of the hole in his chest and vacuums the air. Zam *Zam sniffs the air. *Zam glances around. *Zam's neck expands and retracts like a frog. His tongue shoots out for a second, then he laughs. Zem *Zem wipes his nose with the back of his hand. *Zem glances around. *Zem pats his belly, then burps. Tawna *Tawna glances around. *Tawna leans forward, a determined look on her face. *Tawna leans back, pointing at someone aggressively, an angry look on her face. Ami *Ami glances around. *Ami leans forward, looking confident. *Ami leans back and nods aggressively. Megumi *Megumi glances around eagerly. *Megumi waves her hands just below her face excitedly. *Megumi looks around, then looks back to the front, closing her eyes and smiling brightly. Liz *Liz glances around. *Liz looks to the side, and smiles at someone, placing a hand on her chest. She leans forward with her hands under her chin, batting her eyes, then waves at someone. *Liz rolls her eyes and looks annoyed. Isabella *Isabella glances around. *Isabella checks her nails. *Isabella rolls her eyes then throws up her hands, looking exasperated. Baby Crash *Baby Crash glances around. *Baby Crash reaches upwards, then looks down, looking sad. *Baby Crash slowly falls asleep, then jumps awake again. Baby Coco *Baby Coco glances around. *Baby Coco looks at someone off the the left, then looks away shyly. *Baby Coco rolls her eyes then smiles. Baby T *Baby T glances around. *Baby T gnaws on the wheel, then shakes his head looking disgusted. *Baby T sniffs the air and then grins with his tongue hanging out. Spyro *Spyro glances around. *Spyro yawns and stretches his wings. *Spyro looks over his shoulder. Hunter *Hunter glances around. *Hunter hunches forward, looking scared, but then straightens up and shrugs. *Hunter reaches to his left for a high-five, but gets embarrassed when no one returns it and quickly draws his hand back. Gnasty Gnorc *Gnasty glances around. *Gnasty glares at someone to the right and opens his mouth wide, poking out his tongue slightly. *Gnasty yells at someone off to the left. Nina *Nina glances around, smirking. *Nina extends her left hand, spinning it around and pulling it back in a fist. *Nina checks her "nails". N. Brio *Brio glances around. *Brio laughs to himself, eyes rolling around in their sockets. He shakes his head, returning to a neutral expression. *Brio holds out a flask to the right, only to realise there's nothing inside, and tosses it over his shoulder. Komodo Moe *Moe glances around. *Moe laughs to himself. *Moe strokes his beard. Koala Kong *Koala Kong glances around and rolls his shoulders aggressively. *Koala Kong flexes his muscles. *Koala Kong points at people either side of him and gives them a thumbs down, slams a fist into his chest, then pumps his fist. Pasadena O'Possum *Pasadena glances around. *Pasadena leans forward and rolls her neck. *Pasadena adjusts her gloves then her hat. Ebenezer Von Clutch *Ebenezer glances around. *Ebenezer kisses his megaphone. *Ebenezer yells into his megaphone only to find it doesn't work. He throws it away and pulls a new one out of his pocket. King Chicken *King Chicken glances around. *King Chicken pecks at the wheel. Rilla Roo *Rilla glances around. *Rilla pats his tummy. *Rilla pokes his tongue out to the left, putting his thumbs in his ears and wiggling his fingers. Yaya Panda *Yaya glances around. *Yaya makes claw motions to the left and giggles. *Yaya shuffles around in her seat excitedly, gripping the wheel. Hasty *Hasty glances around and gives a thumbs up to the right. *Hasty stretches his hands and leans forward, crossing his arms and resting them on the wheel. *Hasty rolls his eyes. Chick *Chick glances around. *Chick brushes his sleeve, re-adjusts his bow tie, tosses his microphone in the air and catches it, then strikes a pose. *Chick holds out his microphone to the left as if interviewing someone, but soon pulls it back, looking disgusted. He then blows into it, taps it and examines the top. Stew *Stew points to the right, then to the left, then pumps his fist. *Stew glances around. *Stew tries to throw his microphone in the air like Chick, but he fumbles and drops it out of the kart. He looks around, embarrassed, then produces a new microphone out of his sleeve. Mega-Mix *Mega-mix glances around. *Mega-mix twitches and then shakes their head. *Mega-mix twitches, points at someone to the right, then makes slams their fists together threateningly. They then twitch again and return to their neutral pose. *Mega-mix twitches then laughs evilly. Emperor Velo XXVII *Velo glances around. *Velo examines a ring on his right hand, then forms a fist. *Velo puts his hand up to his ear and motions with his other hand, then looks disgusted for a moment. He leans forward a little, ears drooping in annoyance, then sits back up. Trivia * Coco's idle animation involving her phone overheating and exploding references the infamous Samsung Galaxy Note 7 recalls. ** Said explosion doesn't hurt Coco, but it does have a hitbox, destroying nearby crates and setting off TNT and Nitro crates, which can kill her. * The "Wumpa Volley" idle animation in the N. Sane trilogy, which involves Crash and Aku Aku playing catch with a wumpa fruit, is the result of a contest hosted by Activision and Vicarious Visions in early 2017, entitled simply "Crash Idle Contest". The winners of the contest, Kirsty Capes and Simon Davidian, were announced in this tweet. The contest itself was announced here. * In one of Coco's idle animations where she types on her laptop, she can be seen browsing r/CrashBandicoot, a fan made subreddit on Reddit.com about the Crash Bandicoot franchise. * Most characters in Nitro-Fueled have three distinct idle animations, except for Fake Crash and Megamix who have four, and King Chicken who has two. Category:Gameplay Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled